


Миссис Исключительная

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Что она обо мне подумает, если узнает, что я от нее без ума? Я должен держать... ну, маску, когда я в... маске.





	Миссис Исключительная

Эластика была божественна. Более чем божественна, никогда еще у Боба не было такого, чтобы руки девушки обнимали его... везде... по нескольку раз... И не только, гм, обнимали. Сейчас, смотря, как она натягивает свое милое розово-белое трико, мистер Исключительный чувствовал себя мальчишкой, который впервые в жизни получил поцелуй.

Конечно, получил он побольше поцелуя, но колени пришлось усмирять волевыми движениями сильных рук. Руки же гибкие, нежные, ласкающие напоследок обвились вокруг широких плеч, и Эластика мягко прошептала ему на ухо:

— Должна признать, что ты и правда исключительный. Надеюсь, что скоро ты меня найдешь вновь, — и, прикрыв глаза мистера Исключительного ладонями, выскользнула в окно.

Когда он обернулся, то увидел лишь тонкие пальчики, отпустившие подоконник.

— Ты не понимаешь, она великолепна! Во всем! От прически до фигуры, от стиля боя до невероятных растягивающихся... — Боб осекся, глянув на пробежавшего к соседнему столику ребенка.

Люциус поставил полупустую кружку с пивом перед собой и расслабленно выдохнул.

— Прекрасно понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаешь, это... это...

— Боб, Бо-о-об, — торопливо похлопал его по плечу Люциус, словно пытаясь охладить его пыл. — Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. И я очень рад за тебя... За вас.

— Я просто думаю... она... Она потрясающая, понимаешь? Ей-то я этого сказать не могу, — взмахнул руками Боб, хмурясь, и фыркнул. — Что она обо мне подумает, если узнает, что я от нее без ума? Я должен держать... ну, маску, когда я в... маске.

— Дело твое, — отпил немного пива Люциус, незаметно обнимая Боба, — но смотри, как бы никто другой ее не увел.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, ты для всех — мистер Исключительный, — протянул Люциус, и в голосе его послышался смешок, — и морду кирпичом держишь соответственно. Некоторые даже считают тебя самовлюбленным, — ткнул он пальцем Бобу в грудь, еще ближе пододвигаясь, — и не сказать, что они не правы. Но тебе стоит подумать, насколько сильно ты хочешь, кхм, — усмехнулся он, — переплести свою жизнь с Эластикой. Тебе придется открыть ей лицо. Во всех смыслах.

Боб, недовольно поджав губы, скрипнул зубами. Потом положил крепкую ладонь на столешницу и легонько по ней ударил: стол подскочил лишь на пару сантиметров, никто из посетителей забегаловки даже внимания не обратил.

— К тому же, — довольно хлебнул еще немного хмельного Люциус, — учитывая, сколь долго ты мне уже выедаешь мозг Эластикой, у нее есть все шансы стать миссис Исключительной, — по-дружески ударил он Боба в бок.

Боб на радостях ответил тем же, и Люциус брызнул пивом прямо на стол, хватаясь за бок от боли, но Боб этого будто не заметил.

— Здорово! — воодушевленно воскликнул он. — Подумай только: мистер и миссис Исключительные! А еще переработать костюм... ее костюм... Это будет бомба!

Люциус потер ребра ладонью и, болезненно сглотнув, уперся лбом в столешницу. Боб иногда был как большой котяра и не осознавал ни своих размеров, ни своих сил, хотя казалось бы, ну взрослый же мужик...

— Ты же не думаешь, что ради тебя она сменит псевдоним? — просквозил скептицизмом его вопрос.

— А почему нет? Я же все-таки мистер Исключительный, — самодовольно ответил Боб.

— Ага. Только ей этого не говори, — вынужденно согласился Люциус.

Боб был неисправим. Но, как говорится, горбатого исправит могила, а дуралея — горячая девушка в обтягивающем трико, которая вернет его с небес на землю и заставит не только занизить собственное эго, но и расщедриться на десяток-другой комплиментов и подарков у своих ног.

Люциус верил, что Эластика — та самая. И что теперь он больше не будет единственным, кто сдерживает буйство Боба, ну, хотя бы пока тот не носит маску.


End file.
